Jodelle Ferland
(1994 - ) Film Deaths *'[[The Messengers (2007)|''The Messengers (2007)]]' [''Michael Rollins]: Playing a boy, "he" is stabbed to death with a pitchfork (off-screen) by John Corbett; the scene ends as John grabs Jodelle and pulls "him" out of the camera frame. "He" appears as a ghost periodically throughout the rest of the movie. (Thanks to ND) *'[[Case 39 (2009)|''Case 39 (2009)]]' [''Lilith Sullivan]: Drowns (while in her demon form) in a sinking car after Renee Zellweger manages to escape from her grasp. (Thanks to Tommy) *'[[The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010)|''The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010)]]' [Bree]: Decapitated (off-screen) by Daniel Cudmore, on Dakota Fanning's orders; the scene cuts away as he rushes towards her. (''Thanks to James and Tommy) *'[[The Cabin in the Woods (2012)|''The Cabin in the Woods (2012)]]' [Patience Buckner]: Appears as a zombie, having been killed over a century prior to the events of the film; she is finally destroyed when Fran Kranz shoves her into the Ancient Ones' pit after Jodelle kills Sigourney Weaver. (''Thanks to Tommy, Tim, and ND) *'[[ParaNorman (2012; animated)|''ParaNorman (2012; animated)]]' [Agatha 'Aggie' Prenderghast]: Executed by hanging, centuries in the past; she appears as a ghost to Norman (voiced by Kodi Smit-McPhee) throughout the movie. She returns to the afterlife after Norman convinces her that vengeance accomplishes nothing. (''Thanks to Gordon, Tommy, and ND) * ''Neverknock'' (2017) [Leah]: Slowly bleeds to death after being hit in the stomach with her own ax when Troy James suddenly knocks her down by throwing Lola Flanery at her. TV Deaths *'[[Dead Like Me (2003 series)|''Dead Like Me: Pilot (2003)]]' [''Kirsti]: Fatally injured in a train crash; she dies when Ellen Muth reluctantly collects her soul. *'[[Smallville (2001 series)|''Smallville: Accelerate (2003)]]' [Emily Dinsmore]: Mentioned to have drowned in the river after saving Jade Unterman years before the episode began. Jodelle's father (Neil Flynn) had her cloned and she haunts Kristin Kreuk (the grown-up Jade). Several clone Jodelles are seen in tanks in a hidden room. *'''Supernatural: Golden Times'' (2019)' [''Emily]: Shot in her stomach by Jensen Ackles while she was trying to kill Jared Padalecki with a voodoo doll. Video Game Deaths *'[[BioShock 2 (2010 video game)|''BioShock 2 (2010)]]' [Little Sisters]: Playing multiple characters throughout the game, Jodelle can be killed at any time should the player choose to harvest a Little Sister instead of rescuing her; in all cases, they will be disemboweled (off-screen) and forcibly disconnected from the symbiote slug keeping them alive. Each Little Sister is last seen screaming in terror as the player reaches for them, before the scene cuts to Subject Delta holding the harvested slug. Should the player choose to harvest most or all of the Little Sisters, one of the last survivors will also be murdered and disemboweled by Sarah Bolger, the scene being shot from Jodelle's perspective. However, should the player consistently choose the rescue option, Jodelle's characters will all survive the game. Gallery Jodelleferland.jpg| before her off-screen death in ''The Twilight Saga: Eclipse Jodelle Ferland - Supernatural1506.JPG|Jodelle Ferland's death in ''Supernatural: Golden Times" Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1994 Births Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Ghost scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:People who died in a Twilight film Category:Child Actors Category:Brunettes Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Home Alone Cast Members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Twilight Cast Members Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Child death scenes